Rayearth High Chapter I: New School
by blue-lemonade
Summary: This is a series I came up with one day while wondering what it would be like to put Rayearth characters in an alternate universe....set in a modern high school!


Rayearth High Chapter: 1 New School Hikaru's lesson: Change isn't easy, but being cute is. By: Jen  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A young girl opens the door to her new school, it looks big and quiet. She walks slowly down the hall, her long red braid bounces against her back as she walks. The halls look longer and longer as she walks, her old school wasn't near this big. She slowly makes her way to the guidance office and puts her hand on the door. She peeks in a short man is sitting at a desk reading a book, he looked to be no older than 10 or so and had light lavender hair. When he leaned forward she noticed he was sitting on a phonebook to make him appear taller.  
  
"Umm. Excuse me" she said leaning over the desk.  
  
The man put his book down and peered up at her, the girl glanced at the book out of the corner of her eye. It was a book about magic and spells for the vertically challenged. The girl felt the urge to laugh but she held it in.  
  
"Can I help you?" the man asked.  
  
"Umm. well I'm new to this school and...." the girl started.  
  
"Say no more." the man said as he pulled some papers as if from no where. "You'll have to fill out these forms." "Meanwhile I'll find someone to help show you around." he picked up the phone. "Can you come in here a minute?" he said into the receiver.  
  
The girl picked up the papers and sat in one of the chairs.  
  
The top line said "Write your name, last name first."  
  
In it she wrote: Shido, Hikaru.  
  
Yes, Mr. Clef a voice came from another room. Hikaru turned around. A tall black haired woman with violet eyes was standing in the doorway, she had large round purple earrings that matched her clothing. Something about her Hikaru just didn't like.  
  
"Can you find a student to show this girl around?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes." the women replied. "Will that be all sir?"  
  
"Yes, that will be fine for now." He answered back.  
  
Hikaru didn't like the look that secretary gave Mr. Clef when he turned away before she left. It was mean and cold.  
  
Hikaru finishes the papers and lays them back on the man's desk. He informs her that her guide should be arriving soon and Hikaru sits back down. She starts to fiddle with the Sailor Moon keychain on her backpack while she waits.  
  
"I'm here!" a girl yells opening the door.  
  
Hikaru looks up. The girl has long flowing sky blue hair that matches her eyes.  
  
"She's so pretty!" Hikaru thinks to herself.  
  
"You said you had a new student you wanted shown around, well here I am." the girl said in a very superior sounding voice.  
  
"Where is she?" the girl said looking around.  
  
"She's sitting right in that chair." Mr. Clef said taking just enough time to glance up from his book.  
  
The girl glances at the chair and looks shocked.  
  
"You mean her!" "She doesn't even look old enough to be a freshman!" the girl yells.  
  
"Actually... I'm a junior this year." Hikaru says. (It would seem that at the moment she has grown cat ears, which disappear as quickly as they appeared.)  
  
The girl sighs. "Well I guess I have to show you around any way, even if you do look like you're still in Junior High...."  
  
Hikaru picks up her backpack and follows the blue haired girl out the door.  
  
The girl stops. "I guess it would be more proper if I introduced myself before we got started." "My name is Umi Ryuuzaki, I'm the class president, a member of the Fencing team and I have a 4.0 grade point average."  
  
"I'm Hikaru Shido!" Hikaru says. "I enjoy ice skating, kendo, and playing with my dog!" she extends out her hand, but Umi has already gone up far ahead of her. Hikaru sighs and runs to catch up. (Yeah, I know there was no mention of ice skating in the original, but I love it and thought it would be cool to write about.)  
  
"So what's the first class on your schedule?" Umi asks.  
  
"Oh, my schedule." "I know I have it around here somewhere." she says rooting through her pockets. She opens her hand and sees a piece of candy wrapped in a pink wrapper. Her face turns sour as she whimpers and looks up at Umi who shakes her head in disbelief. A folded piece of paper falls from Hikaru's pocket.  
  
"Oh there it is!" Hikaru exclaims clapping her hands, the cat ears reappear like before and then disappear again. "Biology."  
  
"Right this way then.." says the reluctant Umi as she trudges onward, Hikaru following behind.  
  
They arrive at a door marked with the number 217.  
  
"This will be your Biology room." Umi says doing a very good impression of Vanna White as she points to the door. Hikaru looks inside the students are all sitting nicely in their seats while the teacher asks some questions.  
  
"What is the chemical symbol for Potassium on the Periodic table of the elements?" the teacher asks the class. One lone girl raises her hand. She had short blonde hair that just about reaches her shoulders and a red headband. The teacher calls on her and she stands up.  
  
"The answer is "K"." the girl replies politely. The teacher nods and the girl sits back down gracefully.  
  
'Who's she?" Hikaru asks.  
  
"Oh her, that's Miss Fuu Hououji." "She's a member of the Science Olympiad Team, and the smartest girl in the school."  
  
Hikaru stands almost in awe. Her red eyes sparkling.  
  
"Come on Bright Eyes, we got more classes to visit!" Umi says pulling Hikaru by the arm.  
  
Hikaru's next class was Phys. Ed. Umi decided to take a short cut passed the pool to avoid walking through any more hallways. The less time she had to spend leading around this "little girl" the better.  
  
The pool was full of students swimming and going through drills. Hikaru noticed one girl in particular. She had the body of a super model, tan skin and bright pink hair. Her eyes were the same color as the pool.  
  
"Caldina-chan!" "Come on in!" a girl in the pool yelled. "OK!" Caldina yelled. Hikaru noticed that she had an accent. Caldina came running over and dove into the pool, she dove gracefully and the water sparkled in the air. Hikaru's eyes got all shiny again with admiration.  
  
"It's gonna be a long day!" Umi thought. Umi dragged Hikaru onward towards the Gymnasium. Umi pushed open the big doors and Hikaru walked inside.  
  
"An energetic kid like you should have no trouble in this class!" Umi said.  
  
"You're right." Hikaru said giggling. "This is one of my best subjects!"  
  
The class was playing soccer. Hikaru watched as a young man with green hair in a short ponytail ran towards the goal. "Ferio, pass it to me!" another young man exclaimed. Ferio dove around another student knocking him over, he passed the ball to the other boy and a goal was scored. "Yeah!!" Hikaru yelled, jumping around. Umi stepped away embarrassed. Hikaru, maybe you should join the cheerleading squad..." Umi said. "You sure have a lot of enthusiasm." "Really, you think I could really be on the squad!" Hikaru said her eyes getting all big. "I'm sure of it!" Umi said winking and giving Hikaru the thumbs up. "Yay!" Hikaru said jumping around some more.  
  
Umi showed Hikaru around the school for the rest of the day.  
  
When Hikaru arrived at home she dropped her bookbag at the end of the bed. She flopped down and went over all of the things she'd seen, the people, and all the new classes in her head.  
  
"Tomorrow is when things really start...." she whispered as a smile crept across her face.  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter! (Fat chance) ^^ I know it seems a little cute and kiddy right now, but it will get better I promise.  
  
Anyway in the next chapter you can expect new friends, new enemies, maybe even some new love interests. Who knows what all... ^_^ I gotta do some more research on my Rayearth characters and their personalities. I've only seen the first 1/2 of the series.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review. Jen sailorsuzaku@hotmail.com 


End file.
